Love Bites
by Crystalnia
Summary: When Crystal a unnoticed Gryffendor gets bit by Lupin in her second year she gets sent home, but contrary whats she believes she is allowed to return...and just in time to fall in love with Harry Potter while he fights a battle for his life and hers.*New*
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Harry Potter, Hermione, Lupin. Peter, Voldemort, Snape, Ron, Sirius or any other Harry Potter character, J.K Rowling does. However I do own Crystal and her nick name Cry.  
  
Please note I am writing this story out of a challenge I have found. Please bear with me this chapter is probley pretty boring but I can promise you that chapter 2 will be 10 times better. This is just the prologue. I do ask that you R&R however, comments and flames are welcome. Thank you!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The petite blond was standing just outside the woods, her clothing in disarray like she had walked for hours. And indeed she did. It was on that fateful nice that the Peter Pettigrew had escaped when Professor Lupin had turned into the ware wolf.  
  
She couldn't remember all that happened that night, all she knows is she woke up in the middle of the forests, and some how managed to escape all the horrible things in there only to reach the out skirts and be rushed down by a giant wolf like creature. She tried to climb a tree to get away but out of the panic of being alone in the forbidden forest she had bitten down her nails and could not get a good grip. The wolf also known as Professor Lupin snatched at her leg and catching the hem of her cloak he then pulled her down from the tree she desperately clung too.  
  
The next thing she could remember was waking up to the bright sunshine above her. Someone must have pulled her out of the forest because she was at the foot of the stairs leading up to Hogwarts entrance. So much for not getting suspended, because being out all night would surly be just what got her kicked out of Hogwarts. And worst of all she hadn't even got Harry to notice her, and there was less then a week before school was out. And probley even less for her, she just knew she was getting suspended.  
  
She got to her feet and climbed into the school only to be met by Harmonie, who was the only one who had noticed her, and had taken her under her wing.  
  
"Where have you been?"  
  
"Hermione! I.I don't really know.."  
  
"Look at you, your cloak is all ruined."  
  
"Do you really think so?" Crystal said sarcastically, although Hermione was her only friend for the last two years and Crystal would actually go as far as calling her a sister, she did not feel like putting up with Hermione's condescending attitude. Perhaps it was because she was so tired, she felt as if she hadn't slept all night, or perhaps it was because she had an intense pain on her calf. Surly the wolf didn't actually bite her, no way..  
  
"Come on; let's get you to the Hospital wing."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"It's not the end of the world. As a matter of fact it will be great Ron and Harry is still there, and you can actually meet them, while Madam Pomfrey looks over you. You look like you have been out all night."  
  
"No I don't, that would be stupid to stay out all night it'd be enough to get me suspended!"  
  
Hermione shrugged and pulled the second year along in front of her. "It's the oddest thing every single time I try to introduce you to Harry and Ron something comes up."  
  
"Yeah and when I try to talk to them they don't notice I am there. It's only you they noticed Hermione."  
  
They reached the hospital wing, and Hermione pushed Crystal inside then followed. Madam Pomfrey instantly came bounding down the wing and took Crystal straight to a cot. When Crystal had set down Madam Pomfrey checked her calf, where her cloak was torn.  
  
"Oh dear.. Hermione, be a dear and go get Professor Dumbledore."  
  
Hermione rushed off in an instant and within ten minutes was back with Professor Dumbledore. Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey instantly disappeared into Madam Pomfrey's office. When they re emerged Dumbledore wore a look of disbelief and a great sadness twinkled in his eyes.  
  
"Hermione please excuse us.." And Hermione left to the other end of the wing where Harry and Ron where busy with a game of Wizard Chess. "Crystal I am going to ask you this only once and I want your complete honesty. Crystal where you out side last night?"  
  
"Yes Professor, I don't know how or why but I woke up in the middle of the Forbidden forest around mid noon and found my way back about midnight possibly."  
  
"Did you get attacked by anything?"  
  
"I guess I did, professor. I don't really remember, why do you ask?"  
  
"Because, You my dear, where bitten by a werewolf."  
  
The only thing that could be heard by the ease dropping Hermione was the sound of lost and scared tears. Later that day Crystal was no where to be seen. Not in the hospital ward, or in the library, or even in her room. Hermione figured Crystal was suspended for spending the night outside. It would be lonely next year without her, especially when Ron, Harry, and she would disagree. 


	2. The Perfect Girl, A little to late

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters; the only person I own so far is Crystal and her nickname Cry.  
  
This is actually the first chapter. I hope you enjoy Flames and comments welcome. I hope you like it better then the first  
  
P.S. If you like my story I am pretty confident you will like the story by Telemoo37 called the Gryfindor Twins. http://fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1057815  
  
Looking out of his window of the Hogwarts express Harry saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. A ravishing blond beauty with a great smile. The only downfall was she was talking to Draco Malfoy. (Please god,) Harry thought (Don't let her be related to Draco Malfoy.)  
  
The train gave a final whistle and he saw the cute blond run onto the train in a hurry Draco after her. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't quite place her.  
  
She hurried compartment to compartment looking for Hermione she wanted to tell her she was back she wanted to tell her how she had the wrong impression of Draco Malfoy, he wasn't the jerk she and her friends thought he was. Especially over the summer when she met him walking around Diagon Alley looking for a comfortable bed for a wild dog.  
  
She was in such a hurry to find Hermione that when she walked right into her she almost didn't realize it.  
  
"Hermione!" Crystal squeaked. "Hermione, how are you?"  
  
Harry and Ron who were standing right behind Hermione looked from one to the other with the emptiest expression on their faces. It didn't help any when Malfoy walked in behind Crystal.  
  
"Crystal," Draco began, "I thought I lost you for a..Oh hello Potty, Weasel, Mudblood."  
  
"Crystal.." But I thought you got suspended. Hermione interjected.  
  
"No, well not really, I got really sick and had to go home early. I was thankfully excused by the teachers, and so I didn't have to do any homework all summer and could focus on getting better."  
  
"Cry, dear, you know this mudblood." Malfoy looked slightly green at this news.  
  
"Yeah, Drakey, Hermione was my best friend all through my first and second year."  
  
"Drakey? Bloody hell what's wrong with this girl?" Ron said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ron, Harry, this is Crystal the girl I told you about last year after I thought she was suspended." Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione are you sure she is in our house? I have never seen her before." Harry said with a look of great awe on his face.  
  
"Of course not, no one but Hermione saw me; I was practically invisible, even Moaning Myrtle didn't notice me. Well she did, mostly because of that argument we had last year."  
  
"Granger is the friend you have at Hogwarts? The mudblood?" Draco said with venom in his voice.  
  
"Please stop calling her that." Crystal said looking pleadingly at Draco.  
  
"Crystal, now that you are here you don't have to hang out with Malfoy anymore." Hermione looked at Draco hard.  
  
"Oh yes I do, Harmonie, Draco and I are dating." At those words Harry's chest felt like a brick wall crumbled down on it.  
  
"You're dating Malfoy?" Harry forced out. "My god Hermione, how could you not educate her?"  
  
"Hermione I thought you told us she was the smartest 2nd year around." Ron said amused.  
  
"Crystal, what were you thinking?" Hermione said.  
  
"She was the smartest 2nd year and is now the smartest 3rd year, she got what she wanted." Cry looked at Draco and then at Hermione who looked really angry.  
  
"Oh, ha, look at the time; I guess we should be getting back to our compartment Draco." Crystal said quickly. Draco led the way out with Crystal waving behind her.  
  
"Damn!" Harry said. "How come Draco gets the girl?" Hermione looked overjoyed at what Harry said.  
  
"Do you want her Harry?" Harmonie's voice rang with hope.  
  
"I'd be damn stupid if I didn't" Harry replied looking slightly embarrassed.  
  
"Then I must be damn stupid." Ron grinned at Harry. Harry knowing Ron's newest revelation couldn't help but smile. (No, Ron's not stupid; he is just sometimes blind to what's there from the beginning.) Harry thought. 


	3. The Next Phase

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the clothing on my back and Crystal/Cry. And maybe possibly a little bit of WalMart stock but hey that's nothing, right?  
  
*************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************  
  
The Waxing Gibbous moon was shining brightly in the sky as Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way over to the carriages that would take them up to the school. They waved excitedly to Hagrid as he called for all the first years. As they made to get into a carriage Hermione spotted Crystal.  
  
"Crystal!" Hermione waved her over. "Come, ride with us." Crystal looked hopefully at Draco who gave no objections and instead led the way.  
  
"Hermione, I was so afraid that I wouldn't get to see this view of Hogwarts." Crystal said excitedly as they all climbed inside the carriage.  
  
"See Cry, that is what your problem is," Draco sneered but in a softer and much more caring tone.  
  
"Hmm. that I was afraid I'd never see Hogwarts again?" She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how was your summer Hermione?" The Waning moon was shining brightly in the sky as Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way over to the carriages that would take them up to the school. They waved excitedly to Hagrid as he called for all the first years. As they made to get into a carriage Hermione spotted Crystal.  
  
"Crystal!" Hermione waved her over. "Come, ride with us." Crystal looked hopefully at Draco who gave no objections and instead led the way.  
  
"Hermione, I was so afraid that I wouldn't get to see this view of Hogwarts." Crystal said excitedly as they all climbed inside the carriage.  
  
"See Cry, that is what your problem is," Draco sneered but in a softer and much more caring tone.  
  
"Hmm. that I was afraid I'd never see Hogwarts again?" She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how was your summer Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, Crystal you wouldn't believe it..." She blushed a full out scarlet. "I'll, eh... tell you later." She met a Crystals knowing grin before being meet by a gruff hateful brooding.  
  
"Ahh, the mudblood feel in love." Malfoy drawled while Crystal looked shocked and Ron looked angry.  
  
"So Harry, Ron how was your summer." She hurried on quickly.  
  
"It was, eventful," Harry paused for effect, "The Dursley's were angry about me not being killed off last year, and they sent me off with their fondest wishes of death." Crystal, if possible looked even more shocked.  
  
"That's.err.great?" Crystal stuttered. "Hermione," Ron ground out, "Can I borrow your homework? I left mine at home?" Hermione shot him a death glare, and tension seemed to build up even more. It was a relief to Crystal especially when they reached Hogwarts.  
  
Malfoy exited after Harry, Ron and Hermione, and then proceeded to help Crystal down.  
  
"Cry, I know that you want to catch up with your friend, but would it be too much trouble to spend tonight eating with my friends.or am I not important to you?" Draco's smirk was overly confident, or at least Harry thought so.  
  
"Draco, I.I really don't think were aloud too.." Draco plastered on a really hurt look. "But for you, rules be damned!" Crystal blushed at her own daring use of the word.  
  
"Crystal, honestly, you can spend any other night with Draco, tonight, and you should know this Draco, being a Slytherin prefect and all, is to be spent with your houses." Crystal looked down at the floor.  
  
"Of course your right Hermione, it's just, well, it'll only be this once and I am sure no one will notice." She said hurriedly.  
  
"Crystal."  
  
"Please call me Cry, its much better that way." She smiled sadly, but then catching Draco's eye cheered up. "Well I will see you all later!" She quickly grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him inside.  
  
Later on that night  
  
Crystal hurried from the dorm room as quietly as possible. She had to make it downstairs and to Snapes office before it was to late, and worse of all she had to do it so that the girls that were still very much awake would not notice..Unfortunately for her Hermione was just too good of a friend.  
  
"Off to meet Malfoy?" She said with loath and yet with caring  
  
"Err.what would happen if I said yes?" She thought out loud.  
  
"I would insist you stay here." Hermione replied  
  
"Ok, in that case no." Cry said in all honesty.  
  
"Mmm-hmm.I believe you, where are you planning to meet Malfoy?" Cry sighed at her friends amazing lack of trust in her. If she wanted a lie, then maybe it would be better if Crystal just gave her a lie.  
  
"Actually, I was going to ask Harry to come with me, I.err.found a place? Yes a place that I am sure he would never have seen before." It would be easy to get rid of Harry, she thought to herself.  
  
"Really, ok then, don't get caught!" Hermione shrugged contentedly. Cry hurried out of the room before she could make any more difficulties for herself. Lucky for her she found Harry in the common room.  
  
"Harry!" She said with mock enthusiasm, she really didn't like lying, and especially not using people. "I wanna show you something, will you.umm, come on?" She nearly chocked on the words as she saw Harry's shocked joy.  
  
"Yeah, sure Cry." He got up from in front of the fire and followed Crystal out of the portrait. After walking around the school to the d to where the only passage Crystal knew about was, she did the only thing she could think of.  
  
"Oh, go on in, I want to make sure no one is coming." She cooed, internally angry with herself. Then when Harry went into the passage way and began to walk away from the entrance Crystal ran down to the dungeons.  
  
Gasping she entered Snape's room. "Sorry," She gasped out while reaching for the drink that Snape held out for her. She drank it quickly not stopping to let the vulgar taste of the Wolfsbane potion register with her taste buds.  
  
"Same time tomarrow." Snape said with finality and then with robes swishing he walked into his office off to the left of the classroom. And Crystal, finally having caught her breath rushed out of the classroom and to the last place she had left Harry.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay I know its not much and I know its not very good, but I promise there is a plot. Just wait, I have to get there. I would like to thank my wonderful reviewer Shadow Mouse I suggest that you check out her story Ravenclaw's Throne, it's a good story. I also recommend the newest story by IcedOver17 Flower in the Window. 


	4. Snape, Love, and Spying

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters; I merely own the clothing on my back and Crystal/Cry. I also have confirmed reports that I do indeed own a small portion of Wal-Mart Stock!  
  
A/N: I know I usually wait to post till the bottom but I wanted to tell you all that if you notice the error in the chapter before this please tell me, if you don't then it poses no problem. Sorry it took so long to reach this point. This should be a good chapter, Harry and Crystal finally snog. Yes I know about time. I promise this will get fluffier and romantic I just can't not have a plot. Sorry again it took so long to get to the first kiss. I hope you enjoy. More A/N at the end!!!  
  
*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************************  
  
  
  
By the time Crystal leapt over Mrs. Norris and ran past Filch to the secret entrance Harry was already gone. She checked inside the passage but he was no where to be seen. So she went to the Gryffindor tower, where she found Hermione and the dejected Harry were sitting on the couch.  
  
"You and Malfoy have fun?" Hermione spat.  
  
"I didn't meet Draco or Malfoy as you like to call him. I heard Filch coming and had to lead them away from the passage." Well she did hear something, she thought to herself.  
  
"Sure, and that's why you ran to Snapes office?" Hermione's voice was even fuller of venom then before.  
  
"Umm..I.No, I.err.well.I." Cry struggled  
  
"That's what I thought." It was the first time the angry Harry spoke up. "You used me."  
  
"Harry..I,.Oh, I am sorry but Hermione didn't give me any choice and I had to see Snape." The regret was heavy in her voice.  
  
"So now you're having a secret relationship with Snape?" Hermione practically yelled with sarcasm. Cry couldn't stop the rage she felt at being thought of so bad.  
  
"Not so secret anymore, now, is it?" Ha! She'd show them. Both Hermione and Harry's face drained of color. "I am sorry; I didn't want you all to find out like this but." She was starting to feel beyond sick at the idea of Snape and her together. "Severus," She forced herself to say his real name "and I love each other." She really really felt sick now but she forced her face to stay neutral and controlled. "And we have since last year. Draco doesn't know, and I'm not going to tell him." She sighed. "Please don't tell anyone." She begged. "It'll get Severus fired, and it would err.ruin me."  
  
"What?!" Ron who had just entered the tower and heard the last bit was obviously just as shocked as the other three in the room.  
  
"Ron.You can't tell anyone," A look of disgust passed over all of Ron's features. "You can't stand in the way of true love."  
  
"You and Snape?" Harry managed to string together. Crystal nodded then ran upstairs and to find refuge in her dorm. Ron looked suspiciously at Hermione and Harry.  
  
"She's lying." He said to calmly.  
  
"What?" Harry questioned while rubbing his pounding temples. How could he be so stupid as to crush on a girl like that?  
  
"Well she's not.." Hermione looked sadly at Ron who was still trying to explain. "I mean she doesn't really love him. Snape gave her a love potion. So of course she doesn't willingly love him Harry." That caught both of there attention, and Ron catching the question in there eyes continued. "Well I saw him give her a drink, you know, when I followed Harry and Crystal." Harry narrowed his eyes at the red head.  
  
"You followed us?" Harry asked incredulous. Ron shrugged  
  
"Well anyway when she ran off I followed, but so did you, Harry, Only when you saw her enter Snapes you left.I didn't."  
  
"Why didn't I see you?" Harry grew even more suspicious. "Ron did you borrow MY invisibility clock to spy on me?" Ron smirked slyly.  
  
"How else would I have found out anything? You are so quiet when it comes to your affections to Crystal. "  
  
"Guys, your way off subject! So, Ron, are you telling me that Snape is making a 3rd year student fall in love with him?"  
  
"So she doesn't love him." Harry smiled. "We will just have to make him stop."  
  
"How?" Ron sat down between his two best friends.  
  
The Next Night  
  
She knocked gently on Snapes door before entering.  
  
"Ah, Miss. Chandler, you're here early." Snape looked at her in surprise. "Well, you weren't raised in a barn, come inside and shut the door." Crystal nodded then with the same gentleness as she knocked she shut the door. Snape, halfway done boiling a potion, motioned her over to him.  
  
"Professor...I..I...err..I told Harry, Ron, And Hermione we were seeing each other." She looked to the ground narrowly missing Snapes chocked up look. "I had to, I am sorry, but they followed me last night, or sent a house elf to spy on me or something and anyway they saw..and I couldn't let them, well..I had to you know." She looked up and tenably smiled at the very affronted professor. "They won't tell anyone." She added as if to cover for herself. Snape let out a low growl and a long string of curses. Then he took up the once boiling cauldron and poured the contents into a cup. Then the now slightly green Crystal took the cup and drank it hungrily.  
  
"Come with me." Snape looked oddly at her then and then with a slightly angry and very sarcastic voice added, "Love." Cry almost choked. If Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been out from under the clock then Snape would have doubtlessly given them all detentions for the look of disrespect and utter loathing they shot him. Taking Snapes invitingly outstretched hand Crystal and Snape exited his office.  
  
"Is it really necessary to hold hands?" Cry asked meeting Snapes sneer.  
  
"Unfortunately. If we get outside and it's already changed, I can't chance loosing you. Lord knows what kind of trouble you'd get into." He replied icily.  
  
"Couldn't Madam Pomfrey do this part, even if she can't do the others?"  
  
"Ever since Lupin she's had a huge fear of going outside on full moons," He snapped impatiently. "So why do you think she would want to be around at this time?" He gritted out. Cry sighed and they entered the main halls, the three stalkers closely following and watching.  
  
Outside the sun was setting, casting hues of spectacular reds and purples that cascaded across the sky. Crystal paused a moment on the steps to take in the splendid sight. But the impatient Snapped pulled her along with him. Within Minutes they reached the Whomping Willow. Snape released Crystal and began walking away.  
  
"Thank you professor." Cry said with sincerity.  
  
"I will see you in four nights." Snape walked away leaving Crystal and the three hidden figures all alone. Crystal raised her wand and mumbled an incantation; the Willow stopped its whomping.  
  
"Crystal!" Harry, before Ron and Hermione could stop him slipped from under the clock and ran to where Crystal stood.  
  
"Harry." Cry gasped in shock. "What are you doing here?" Silence seemed to come over the two and awkwardness began to consume everything. Crystal's eyes suddenly flashed murderously. "You were spying on me." It wasn't a question.  
  
"Err.There was a very good reason." Harry took a few more steps toward her until he was only inches from her.  
  
"Really?" The venom in her voice gave him momentary pause.  
  
"We thought Snape was forcing you to love him.with a love potion, we were just trying to help." He said and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Snape and a love potion." She couldn't help but giggle. "No, and especially not with me." Harry felt suddenly relieved at her humorous outlook when her eyes went from defensive to pleasant. "Now, we will talk about this when I get back. I am going to visit my family." She smiled pretty confident that he would believe her lie. "My mother is sick-"  
  
"Don't lie to me." Harry cut her off in a pleading voice. For a moment all she could do was look into his sad eyes.  
  
"I am sorry Harry but I don't have much choice in the matter." She turned her back on him and all the pain he was suddenly making her feel and walked to the entrance. This wasn't right, how could he make her feel like she had no right to lie to him about her business. How could he make her feel so hollow inside?  
  
"Crystal," He softly whispered in her ear. He had moved with her, and without her knowing it. She turned back around and found herself face to face with Harry. Instinctively Harry's arms enveloped her.  
  
"Harry." She whispered breathlessly. Half out of shock, half out of more.  
  
"Cry." Harry whispered sensuously as he lowered him lips to hers. For a moment they both forgot everything. Harry forgot Hermione and Ron where watching. Crystal forgot about Draco, about the moon and her condition. And they both, stupidly, forgot about the tree.  
  
The tree angrily whipped out catching both Crystal and Harry off guard making them both hit the ground, right next to the entrance.  
  
"Harry you gotta get out of here." Crystal had to raise her voice to be heard over the binding branches.  
  
"I can't leave you here." He called back to her.  
  
"Harry, just go.AHHH!" The branch had pushed her down into the entrance. So naturally Harry had to go 'save' her, and narrowly missing the possessed branch dived in after her. Just as the moon rose to its highest and the sun disappeared.  
  
A/N: Okay so maybe it wasn't all that great, and a little at a bad time huh? Well, call me blond but It had to happen and it just kind of fit for me to write it now, especially because of what happens next..Ha! Sorry I can't tell you yet, but if you are really nice and I get just one review, I will post it sooner then Monday. If not you will see it Monday. Because I can not torture anyone that long. I hope you like the chapter. If you want another good read check out Dark Child. It's a very sensual Draco and Hermione fic, with the right amount of tingly vampire kisses to keep you happy! Sorry again about the slow and sadly lacking amount of romance but trust me, it IS coming. Enjoy your weekends! I want to thank my dear friend SUMMER JONES, who so nicely and publicly insulted my writing abilities. Way to build me up Summer, hey but at lest she's honest right? Right. Ok Summer thank you for your honesty, I will keep your suggestion in mind. Ok and thank you to my other reviewers, even for my other stories. Tyler Bedard, Shawn, Rachel, and of course Dave who somehow HACKED into my account. Thank you Tommy who told Dave my password, which I now have to change! LOL, and Footmonster, and my ever faithful and nice yet honest reader Shadow Mouse.  
  
A/A/N I am sorry if I came off as a Bitch in the last A/N I just got a little worked up but I really do mean all my thank yous even to Summer! (and Tommy who I am going to have a serious talk to about hacking into my computer programs! GRRR..guys right?) 


End file.
